Watashitachi no Sora
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: It's just a simple story about a girl , a boy , a small question ,about the true meanings of live . Please read and review !
1. Sono Toki

**Watashitachi no sora **

Disclaimer : Well , I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane

**Chapter 1 : Sono Toki **

She will never understand , how live seem to flow steadily like the river . And now , after a very long time she was a 15 years old girl . And it show him , how the time has took all of her innocence she had when she still a child that was as pure as the snow , and replace it with a blood stained hand . She know , this is the path she choose to become a member of Shinsengumi , where she has to be a devil in order to accomplished her mission . If only she still alive , her mother will see him with a sad face if she know , her child choose the same path with her dear husband .

* * *

"I don't think you change a lot . " he said with a stern voice

"I don't think so , I guess time just taken away all that I have . My mother , my innocence , and then my own self . And all it give me just a blood stained hands and the devil inside me ." I said looking at my hands

Yes it doesn't really stained by blood right now , but almost in every mission I have to killed in order to accomplish it . In the end when I took out my sword what I gain is the blood that splattered around my body , just looked like I was the one who were bleeding .

"You're a fool , you know . You still the one whom I know from my childhood memories . You still had that innocence smile of yours , and that eyes who gaze in happiness . " he said again

"Souji , be real ! Everybody who entered the Shinsengumi always had to pay their price , killing people and becoming devil . How can you say , I'm still as innocence as before . Don't you see , I was stained by blood and I sold myself in order to grow up the devil in myself ! How can you say like that ! " I said feeling the tears falling down from my eyes .

My heart ached a lot , I don't want to do this , can somebody lift up my burden ? Sometimes I feel it's better to end all of my sadness by putting my sword in my own heart , letting it tear my heart apart so somehow I can meet with my mother even I know for a murderer like me hell is the only place suited for me .

"Sakura , hear me ! You're not alone ! You can share all your pain with me , and believe me I will be there . " Souji said as he held me tightly , never letting me fall down again , fall down again in the same mistake he makes , and the same mistakes Too-san did .

I know he would never let me fall . But he will held me so I won't fall in that puddle of blood . And that time I believe he already lift up my burden by being the place where I can cry freely .

"Souji , I sorry I was messing your kimono . " I said , my voice muffled in his chest

"That's okay , as long as you can feel lighter . " he said stroking my hair .

And now here I am , standing as I looked my own reflection on the mirror . As a 16 years old girl , not the 15 years old Sakura again . And when I smiled at my reflection , I realize that it was still the same smile like before , the smile that show how I still that innocence little girl . So that's how I know , I was still the same like the old me .

* * *

**A/n **How ? how ? Did you like it , Okay maybe this chapter was contain angst inside . This is another part of the Hold On , because I guess the fic before makes everyone a little bit dizzy because it's shortness , so I write another one that still had the connection with it but with a different stories . Now please leave a review ! 


	2. Memories from the past

**Watashitachi no sora **

Disclaimer : I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane

**Chapter 2 : Memories from the Past**

* * *

(11 years ago ) 

I really want to stood up right now , but my head were dizzy . Surely Hijikata-san had hit me with his bokken , perfectly in my shoulder . And it pains me a lot , it really feels like my shoulder being weighed by a ton of steel .

"Nii-san , Are you okay ? " a young girl asked me

"Yes , I think I'm fine . " I said trying to avoided the worry ness in her eyes

"How can you say you're fine , if Too-san was the one who directly hit you ? " she asked again

"That's fine with me . " I chuckled slightly , when suddenly she kissed my forehead

"Kaa-san always do that to me , whenever I'm felling sad . " she said smiling as rubbed my forehead

"Thank you . " I said before drifted to sleep

There's only one thing that I remember that time , her soft hand that reminds me of my mother . It's feel like she can give peacefulness into my heart , that was the thing I remembered at that time .

We were become friends after that , I never asked her name and so she is . She's just call me Onii-san , without knowing my name . It's seemed very strange we were friends but no one knows the other's name .And so time seems to pass with full of happiness in that two years of friendship , but only a tragic end that waited in the road .

I remember the accident happen two years after that , from that cheerful eyes , tears falling down on her cheek . That day , the rain fall down heavily without any mercy when the funeral of her mother . That time , she can't stop crying , tears keep on falling down to her pale cheek . That time I can't do anything like what she had already done to me , I can't stand beside him when she needed me , I can't be the shoulder where she can cry , and I also can't give him happiness . All that I can do is only standing in here and doing nothing , just worrying about him .

The next day I woke up , there isn't her face that smiled to me every morning when I awake . And there isn't her innocence smile . And she had already gone away , just like the water that evaporate because the sunlight . And the day was flowing again , until that day , 6 years after she gone .

"Souji , I hope you can accompany our guest . " Hijikata-san told me

"I understand ." I replied as I carrying my pig

And in the gate , she was the one that waited in there . Smiling softly when she see me . She hasn't changed a lot , except the fact that she was older . But I really known that smile and that eyes that show happiness . It was him , standing right there holding a cat in her hand .

"Onii-chan , we met again . " she said smiled softly

"Just call me Souji ." I replied

"Then , just call me Sakura . Well it's really does destiny that had already bound us together . " she said

"I guess so , Do you want to go inside ?" I asked again

"With pleasure Sou-chan . " she chuckled slightly

Now , 1 years passed when I met her again in Shinsengumi . And I never feel losing her smile again . Some people told me when we get to get something that we want , we must never let it go . And so do I , I will never loose her smile again .

**

* * *

****A/n **I'm trying to give this chapter softer than the first . But a little sadness will be appeared again in the 3rd chapter ! 

For Whitesugar & peacemaker 911 , thank you very much for your review !


	3. Reminiscene

**Watashitachi no Sora**

Disclaimer : See chapter 1

**Chapter 3 : Reminiscence**

Sometimes , I really hoped I was born on a normal family , with a normal mom , a normal dad , and a normal life . Since I joined Shinsengumi , the only thing that I think every morning is just about how many people I will kill tonight ? How many blood that will stained my hands . I can't thought like a normal girl should do ! I can't had my time thinking about the school , a famous actor , or maybe a guy that we liked .

But , lived as a killer is different from that …….All of my days were took away to trained my sword and then used it too killed people . For Justice , and bring the peace back … everyone said like that , but for me it just a fake statement . I thought the reason for me to killed is just because my job , I killed without a real shaped reason … Sometimes , my heart screamed because of that , but still , kill before we get killed is the only law that exist in my world ….in this dark world …

"A mission tonight ?" I asked

"Yes , it was a small mission I think your troop can do it alone ." Kondou-san told me

"I understand . " I replied

Another day , another mission , and another blood shed . That's the only way I lived , I never knew another way to live beside that . I really hoped that Oba-san still alive , if she was here with me right now ……she wouldn't let me do this kind of life . She wouldn't let me entered the shinsengumi after I received a mail from Too-san .

I know , I can't blame my past . After all , this is the decision I made myself . And now all that I can do is trying to do my best . So there wouldn't be any regrets in my heart .

"You can always rejected a mission if you didn't want to do it . " he said

"I couldn't Sou-chan , even if I want to ……If I rejected it , it always feel like I have lying to my own decision ." I replied as my hand still petting the brown furred puppy

"But promise me something . Don't ever pushed yourself to hard ! " he said again

"Then it's a promise . " I smiled as I lifted my little finger

**A/n **Did you like this chapter ? If you liked it please leave a review !


	4. When the rain stopped

**Watashitachi no Sora**

Disclaimer : See chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 4 : When the rain stopped **

"What do you think , Sakura ? " I asked

"Eh…nani ? " she just stared at me with a curious face

"What do you think we will get after the rain ? " I asked

She just stared at me , while her hand tightening her grip at her scarf . Sometimes I really didn't understand about what she thought when she stared at me .

"Maybe the rainbow……Kaa-san always told me , that after the rain poured the earth somehow the rainbow will appear beautifully , with it's seven colour that makes the sky look brighter . " she smiled as she put the bouquet of Nadeshiko , her mother favourite flower .

"I don't think so . " I said as I tightening my grip on the umbrella I hold

"Then , what do you think ? " she said as she fixed her kimono

"I think after the rain all we get is only the tears that never stopped . " I replied

"Even tough……after the tears stopped , the rainbow will appear at your face ." she just smiled at me , just like she give me an answer to all of my question .

"What do you mean by that ? " I asked

"Before that , look the rain has stopped isn't it ? " she said as she closed her umbrella

Maybe that's the most beautiful rainbow that I have ever saw in my life . It's almost look like a masterpiece painting . And somehow I can feel that every minute I have in my life was very precious , I even feel that somehow I can survive from my disease .

"The rainbow that appear after the tears stopped was the smile in your face . Do you understand what I mean right now ? " Sakura replied me with a gentle smile

"Aa……" I replied smiling back at him

I don't know about what kind of future we had …..But right now , the time that God still left for me and Sakura's smile was the most precious treasures for me . At least I wanted the power to protect my treasures ………

* * *

**N/a** Minna-san ! Ogenki desu ka ? Aa...it's me strike back ! So what do you think about this chapter ? If you like it , please leave a review ! (Puss in Boots eye ) 


End file.
